Adam and the Chipmunks : Texas chainsaw massacre
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: The chipmunks graduate High school and the obvious thing to do is go on a road trip but here's the odd part there first stop is Texas (if you remember the movie Texas Chainsaw Massacre) that's where things take a Twist none of them are prepared for Rate M for blood gore and Character Death you have been warned also this story will the fist one for 31 days of Halloween R
1. Chapter 1

Adam and the Chipmunks : Texas chainsaw massacre

**A/n: _hello my witches ghouls zombies and minions Halloween is simply next month and I will be doing a 31 days countdown to halloween so why not start early kicking off with this one but everyday or so I will release a fanfic based on one of the 80's slasher movies like Nightmare on Elm Street Friday the 13__th__ or now Texas Chainsaw massacre so with out further Ado enjoy . S/n: There also humans in this story as well _**

**Adam's POV **

It was September 31st ,2013 and so far everyone was enjoying there time in either school college or at work for me and my brothers and sisters we had to go to school so frankly we didn't have much of a choice in the matter and since halloween was only 31 days away we got our costumes ready to go and heck we were even invited to a halloween party also on the 31st which was awesome .

Meanwhile I was just relaxing in my seat letting my mind wonder while I wanted to bust out my laptop plug in some headphones and tune out the teacher who simply rambled like an hour or so this was how I felt everyday bored out of my mind and what not . When the bell signaled for the end of the day I had an idea for what we could do when we graduated .

_**Years Later **_

We all became seniors and so each of us graduated with Dave smiling since he is so proud of us for achieving what he wanted . But I knew I could make this happen "Alright I say we go for a good road trip across the entire U.S.A. It would be perfect for our graduation present" I said . And heck Alvin couldn't agree on more on a road trip . And so we talked it over with Dave and there were a few rules in place ones such as calling him where we go.

Which I didn't mind one single bit , anyway though we packed up all of our stuff during the night and loaded in our car's . because tonight this was going to be the last night that we are going to spend with Dave .

So we made it as fun as we can , such as watching movies and what not .

Which for me was perfect I didn't mind letting Brittany cuddle with me sure enough the movie known as Friday the 13th part IV had ended which to Alvin was awesome I didn't mind it one bit sure enough it was bed time for us and so off to bed we went or well carried since Theodore and Eleanor fell asleep as did Simon and Jeanette and the others I was about to scum to sleep but I fought it off long enough to glance at Brittany who was sleeping soundly .

Soon me and Brittany were in the same bed cuddling I had to wonder what was going on though . Shaking off the thought we slept the night away I soon slept with my Brittany in my arms .

**Several years later **

now we are on a road trip and our first stop is none other than Texas . Alvin told us of a guy known as Leather face whom took the skin of his victims and wore them over his own . The girls found that disgusting I mean can ya blame them good thing it was Simon that was our way of communication or something along those lines . Meanwhile we soon pulled into a gas station to gas up since we are taking our own cars . Good thing that Simon was gonna pay for the gas however insisted that I pay for my own . He understood this and sure enough I paid for it and saw that my girlfriend was mostly looking up some stuff on the laptop since my car was custom built since a fuze box was installed most of the stuff was wired to it thanks to Dave for helping rewire EVERYTHING to the fuze box .

**Hours later **

We soon arrived in Texas and saw some sort of odd looking farm . I knew most people would fall for this but I wasn't about to so we passed it on by knowing had we pulled inside we would be locked away by a psychotic family since they house leather face the one with the chainsaw . So we continued on on our way toward the destination . We stopped at nearby hotel and unloaded our clothes and what not for at least one night .

So I had Alvin order a room for most of us as Simon would be covering it . Once that was taken care of we headed up to our rooms and got set up for the night. Not knowing that we were being followed I figured that we were being followed or in this case stalked . So sometime ago Dave had gotten us some weapons should we be kidnapped or in this case 'Munknapped' and sure enough I was staring out the window when I saw the truck that same one pull into the parking lot . I had my binoculars and from my angle it was them alright . _I knew we were being stalked but who are they _ I thought further as I reached for my gun . Checking to make sure it was loaded I had some extra bullets with me .

"Brittany who ever these people are we had better stay on our toes just in case they try something stupid" I said cocking my revolver . And so we went to sleep that night with my gun in my hand I had a gut renching feeling that they were gonna break the lock or something .

Sometime ago Dave trained me Alvin Simon Joe Jonnah Peter Jason and Tommy for any kind of situation and this was gonna be it . I was ready . Getting out of bed I kept my hand on the revolver never taking my hand off of it . There I heard it footsteps alarms were going off red flags raised that something was going on .

I didn't utter a word as something was gonna be going on . Joe Peter Jason Tommy Jonnah and Simon were armed with there weapons . Yup it was them alright plain as day . "Alright boys check each room to see if there here and if they are grab em if ya have to point yur gun atem but DON'T shootem we need them alive" said one .

Now I knew it was them so the movie Texas Chainsaw Massacre was real but it was weird our situation was different then the ones in the movie and no I don't mean the actresses or actors . _Time to alert the others and I happen to know how _ I thought as I moved across the hall using the shadows to my advantage since I do wear black .

I told Simon who told Alvin who told Joe who told Peter who told Jonnah who told Jason who told Tommy . There was no way in hell were we gonna go down without a fight . They came into the moonlight and that's when we saw them in full .

"Well well what have we here boy's a couple of pipsqueaks with weapons what are they planning" mocked the first one . I looked at Alvin then Simon then back to the hillbillies and gave them an evil grin that looked almost sadistic .

"Do you honestly think you can take us ?" I asked with a evil chuckle . "Dropem or we kill the girls" threatened the second one . Now I was pissed they were gonna go after the girls and I couldn't let them do so .

"Lay a finger on them and your gonna die for it" I said taking aim so did the guy with the shotgun . I had to have figured that the others were peering out of there bedrooms so I had to end this fast . I shot one guy in the knee taking him out or at least disabling him .

Of course as I figured there was a bunch of panic . They mostly had rifles that gave us an something that they didn't it took sometime for me to aim again and cock the hammer while Alvin Simon Jonnah Tommy Jason and Peter charged in .

But that was when they came out with struggling girls they stopped dead. My blood ran cold as I saw Brittany with a gun pressed to her head . 

_Oh shit now what?! _ I thought as I put my gun back in it's holster . Sure enough they threw us in there truck and drove us into the night . As this was gonna be it this was gonna be one hell of a stay on there farm . We were mostly gagged and blindfolded and our weapons were still with us so that was a bit of a bonus .

_**A/n: Well my little Ghoul or zombie enjoyed the first chapter ? Well there are gonna be more and expect some people to die in this story expect blood tears and everything that that you know of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie so review and tell me what ya think so far of the first chapter **_


	2. Day 1 Capture and running from Leatherf

_**Day 1 : Capture and running from Leatherface **_

**A/n : Greetings my Ghouls goblins and minions I take it you enjoyed the first chapter in this story ? Well good cause now I have a request from a person known as CamoHunter and he wants his OC Alex in this story and here is his request **

**request... make him as psychotic as possible... **

**You want it ? Then YOU got it time to kick this chapter in gear enjoy **

Adam and the others were hauled back to the farm with there cars and stuff still there locked up the farm family found some chairs and even found some rope to tie them in . Placing them down in the chairs they tied there wrists and legs so they wouldn't be able to break free .

During the ride there there eyes were covered with a bag . Neither the guys were separated nor the girls which odd . However they had plans for the girls something that involves sex . However there Psychotic son Alex also wanted to have some 'fun' with them which involves a chainsaw . Sure enough they didn't return from the time they were captured until night which was odd once again .

However though something didn't seem right whatever this gut feeling was he knew that this family wasn't in the right mind .

_Damn it all they were ready to pull the trigger on those girls had I continued with what I was about to do they would be dead …. no I can't start thinking like that what I need to do is start working on a plan to get out of here and back to our hotel and continue with our road trip … but how? _ He thought as he looked around for something to use . There he saw it a scythe he had to find some way to get to it but that was gonna be a challenge in it's self .

There phones were taken when they were in the truck ride back to the farm but he had a backup cellphone that was hidden in his pocket inside his shirt .

He made his way by wiggling the chair over a few inches thankfully no one even heard him but he knew tomorrow that the fun is gonna begin and NOT the kind of fun that he had in mind sure enough he wiggled one of his hands free and got the scythe and started to work on his rope and it worked he was free at least his hands were .

_Those idiots leaving me in a barn like this idiots _ He thought with a smug grin on his face . Looking around he saw that his brothers and sisters were still there . 

_Good the girls haven't been taken at least not yet wait a minute who's that guy in the cage ? _ He thought in relief and yet question as to the person . Peeling back the cover he found another human huddling in fear and his name was Jack or Jackson I didn't really care myself .

However I think that my brothers and sisters were somehow outcold from all the struggling from freeing themselves with whatever they could find .

_**Adam's POV**_

As for me I hauled each of them from there chairs to what appeared to be a bed made of hay . I didn't care at this point I helped move each one there and made sure that they were nice and comfy .

I then walked back over to the cage and saw that this Jackson dude was also still alive . "Hey you know a way out or off this farm?" I asked . He looked at me with a bit of a twitch in his eyes . "I don't think I do who are you?" he asked .

"I'm Adam and right now me and my brothers and sisters have been captured for god knows what there planing" I said with a bit of a sigh .

"I think there planning to use there son Alex I think his name is since his killer name is Leatherface to hunt you all down since he wants to have some 'fun' with you all" he said looking over to the cage since his ow sister Michelle who looked in pretty bad condition . "Who's she?" I asked wanting to get as much info as I could .

"That's my sister Michelle apparently she was raped by one guy the big fat one that probably brought you lot here he's also the one who was using her as his sex slave since his own wife couldn't please him in bed or some shit" he said coldly .

"Alright is she she alive?" I asked further . "yea she is but barely listen she needs medical attention BIG time I tried telling them but none of them would listen" he said urgently . "Don't worry I plan to get you guys out of here" I said with seriousness in my eyes .

He saw that only the guys had our weapons yet was confused . Sure enough I had some backup bullets and I was set to go . Other than that I found a way to pick the locks on both his cage and his sisters cage . "Thank you now we need to find a place to sleep" he said he found some hay in the far corner of the barn .

He then gently lead his sister toward the hay and set her down as gently as he could while lying down next to her . Me on the other hand I checked my gun and simply reloaded it and put it back in it's holster . _Now we have to be ready for tomorrow I hope _ I thought with worry .

_**The next day **_

We were soon awoken with the start of the chainsaw and I knew that our day was gonna be a rough one . "We have to move fast" I said waking everyone up out of there sleep .

There we saw him in full wearing a barbers uniform and a chainsaw ? How odd . I grabbed my gun cocked the hammer and took aim at his legs hoping that this would work .

"Time to take you out jackass" I said I pulled the trigger and the bullet's made contact with his legs taking him out .

And we all made a run for the barn doors I shot the lock and out we were we made our way for the fields knowing that this was gonna be easy being a group would be a wiser choice than splitting up because he would hunt us down easy and pick us off one by one like in all the other movies that we have watched .

I knew we had to keep going to try and get from Leatherface I mean how many other times in movies do the victims take a 'break' when they know that they are being hunted by the said killer . We soon made it through the other side .

"Alright hold here I'm gonna make a call to the police those idiots didn't even think to take my backup cellphone" I said taking it out and turning it on . Sure it was no smart phone but it was something . I dialed 9-1-1 and waited for the other person to pick up .

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" she asked . "Me and my brothers and sisters and two other people have been kidnapped we are on a farm and being held and hunted by a mad person with a chainsaw" I said with a bit of shake in my voice .

"Don't worry we are tracing your call to the location you mentioned don't hang up" she said with urgency in her voice . Moments later her voice was back on the line. "Help is on the way head back to the farm but try to stay out of sight" she said . "not a problem" I replied shutting the phone .

This was it all we had to do was head out toward the farm I checked to make sure I wasn't running low on ammo and lucky me I was set to go .

We headed back through the corn field and I told everyone to keep there weapons ready knowing we were gonna be facing down leatherface . And boy is that person ugly and I would like to know who he is and his backstory to it all .

We made it back to the farm alright but it seems that they were gone plus I didn't hear any sound of a chainsaw going which was perfect . And there I saw it but I also knew that the cops were going to take a while so we had to stay alive . That was when I heard the ear piercing scream of Simon and Jeanette before I heard anything .

We ran toward there position to find them dead . _CRAP ! _ I shouted in my mind with anger running through my body . Looking them both over they had holes through there chest's the one weapon that could do that was a chainsaw . _Damn it all !_ I thought as I found something else it was a gun heck even Jeanette had one for some odd reason .

Everyone either gagged or just burst into tears Brittany mostly and Alvin as well he wanted to kill the person that did to this to his brother I mean who could blame him in fact I nearly wanted to cry myself .

Sooner or later Dave is gonna hear it that one of his sons and Daughters were murdered by a guy with a chainsaw upon further inspection I saw that the skin on there faces was removed other than that was the only thing that was removed .

_How weird now then how do we track this person down _ I thought . I reloaded my revolver and re-clicked the cylinder and with a glare that would make Freddy run . "Lets go we need to keep moving so that way Leatherface doesn't get anymore of us" I said with anger in my voice .

Theodore and the others were pretty scared of me but this was the one thing that even my baby brother Theodore was scared of . "a-Adam it's gonna be alright I wanna know why that happened to Simon and Jeanette as well but all that anger will drive you insane or worse" said Theodore with a shake in his voice .

I knew he was right I tried to calm down for him as best I could but I figured that the family of this farm is either dead or hiding so I headed into the house that was when I found several more cages in there bedroom with huddled girls and guys …. Tom Nicole and CJ while not surprised I knew that they were living these poor conditions .

Unlocking the locks I got them out Nicole was in pretty bad shape with cuts all over her body and her clothes gone Tom was also pretty bad as for CJ he was worse off as he had cuts bruises and from what I could tell some broken bones . And there I saw it all the things that they used to hold them down and do things that I couldn't begin to think of .

_I just wish I could just kill them already _ I thought as I made my way down the hallway with CJ Tom and Nicole behind all of us after we found some clothes for them .

Sure enough we made our way toward the bathroom where I saw it a message written in blood '_**Help us please god forgive us' **_I soon saw the people that captured us they must have been his first victims kind of ironic upon further inspection we entered the master bedroom where and here's the kicker it had pictures of what appeared to be some sort of scrap book with pictures of various girls guys and famous celebrities which was … US ?! . I looked it over and they've been doing this for sometime i'd say since LONG before we got here . I mean without Simon we had to do this on our own .

Sure enough I soon found more materials looking out the window of the farmhouse I saw leather face looking around trying to find us … yea that's gonna be kinda hard to do .

Since we are inside and he's not then a thought came to me I bolted out of the master bedroom and dead bolted the lock and locked the door from the inside . For the moment I figured that were safe but however though I did find a lot of evidence in this house alone .

With Jill's help we figured that these guys are kidnappers and I figured that the wife is somehow still alive from the mad person she would dare call a 'son' yea that's no son to me that's a madkid with a chainsaw probably without his medication or something . So for the night we all kept our weapons close to us that night .

I saw that Brittany was crying knowing that her own sister was killed and she couldn't do a thing to stop it and I didn't know what to do to try and help her . This time I was at a loss as to what to do all I could do was give her some space but that was when Eleanor put a hand on my shoulder .

"I know that your confused but just be there for her trust me we all know that Jean's dead same with Simon the only thing that we can do right now is try not to dwell on the past" said Eleanor with a comforting smile . "Thanks" I replied . I put my gun in my holster and headed over to crying girl. And put an arm around pulling her close .

_It's odd not even I know what to do at this point _ I thought as her tears stained my shirt . As she kept crying I didn't know what to do as for me I simply starred off into space wondering as to how the rest of us are gonna survive at least through the rest of the night and into the morning of tomorrow


	3. Day 2 Survival

_**Day 2 survival **_

**A/n: Hello and greetings my ghoul goblin and many minions as your no doubt aware we are in the month of October and you know what that means 31 days to halloween so the gory fanfics are going to be rolling out left right and center and one day i'll do a 31 to 1 countdown of the top 31 gory halloween fanfics so with out further ado enjoy **

_**Adam's POV **_

It was unbelievable none of us able to save Simon or Jeanette now I know how it feels to have your own heart ripped out stomped on and laughed at like it was a cruel joke none of us dare go outside to take on this killer .

So I thought why not dig around in the house see what I could find and as it turns out there sons name is Alex a great kid as he went to school had a shit ton of friends but since the death of his grandfather he just lost it this must have happened at a young age for him and the only way to live his life is to stay on a farm far away from anyone that was how he found his 'adoptive' family who were nuts and captured him and made him go insane which i'm not surprised though other than that I knew that we had to survive as help was on the way .

_I'm sorry Simon , Jeanette had I been there to save you I you both would have been still here_ I thought sadly . Here I found some records of Alex mostly he was diagnosed with something called

Schizophrenia or something I don't know he also had but he also watched so many horror movies such as Friday the 13th , A nightmare on Elm Street , and the movie the Texas Chainsaw Massacre , and finally Halloween . But here's something his first killing was of a woman in Texas she was in her 20's and for his first weapon he used a chainsaw .

"Wait a minute that chainsaw …. it's the very sameone that he used to take her out the report goes onto say that topped with Schizophrenia he also was diagnosed as Bipolar as well and those two mixed only had a bad concoction of trouble for him .

His real family must have been at the end of there rope trying to raise him which they called the cops which he grabbed a chainsaw and revved it up . Horrified his dad tried to stop him but was caught at the end of end of it however though he also killed his mother as she cried over her dead husband so the cops tried to take him out but even they got killed ironic a kid using a chainsaw against cops and his own parents but here's something else he also had several guns at that said age and wasn't afraid to use them as he had no regards for life … hold on if that is Alex as LeatherFace ? Then that would mean he's playing the said villain quite well I think this can work" I said while reading his history file .

I read further as it went on that he smacked his teachers on the ass and …. as he got older he resorted to raping teen women and women who were in college he either held them at gun or knife point and proceeded to rape them by cutting there clothes straight down to there bras and panties it would even say that he also loved raping them in fact he's the polar Opposite of Alvin weird … another thing that I noticed that he also was psychotic nothing new which he even raped a teen she had blond hair a good build mostly a model or cheerleader he cut her clothes down to her bra and panties until he removed them exposing her naked body and he proceeded to rape her and he … loved it odly though he had no parents to reprimand him hence him killing them at a young age . I then looked up and saw Brittany standing over me .

"Uh Adam what are you reading?" asked Brittany confused . "I'm reading our killers 'profile' apparently since the death of his grandfather he killed his parents with a chainsaw same with the cops as he got older he raped female teens and older women heck he even killed a few with either a chainsaw gun or his knife that he stole" I said .

Brittany was shocked Eleanor was beyond reasoning Jill and the others were frightened as for Alvin I could tell that he was pissed and wanting to find this guy and kill him . As for me I knew something about him

"However though the death of his grandfather started him down this path and his 'adoptive' parents just accelerated it he's basically diagnosed with Schizophrenia and Bipolar and frankly those two were treated for a time until he simply stopped taking his medications and let them be unchecked which is what we have now a fully grown man in a barber uniform acting like maniac whom took out Simon and Jeanette and is hunting us like we are wild animals, which is why help is on the way but here's something else he also at a young age sexually assaulted his teachers by slapping them on the ass … only the female teachers as for the male teachers he just mouthed off to them also even cursed them out did the same thing to the principle or something however though for all the girls he groped them and even …. had sex with one of them I don't know" I said .

And THAT was when we heard the chainsaw cutting the outer door . "Alright here we go" I said grabbing my gun. And so here he stood with the chainsaw in his hands . Alvin opened fire taking him out . We joined in while the girls made a run for the attic .

Frankly he was too wounded to even move for his chainsaw so we joined them. "Alright now that we are safe for the moment we need a plan of action, mostly if Simon and Jeanette were here they would come up with a plan so it's up to me now here it goes we need to stick together as a group now some of you wanna give him a stern talking to but it won't work what will is this we keep slowing him down while we get away it's the only shot we have at staying alive" I said . Sure enough Alvin and Eleanor were able to calm down before they nodded .

The others did as well so we remained up here for a while I peered out the attic window and noticed that Leatherface was gone and outside again chainsaw in hand i'm guessing he was 'licking' his wounds . That's weird since when did he do that ? This raises more questions than answers and there in short supply for the rest of the night we stayed in the attic it turns out that the women he raped were in college or high school mostly in college cause his journal describes how 'tight' they were and that's weird for a guy like him . It turns out he even wrote down his killings in every little detail now that's disturbing in fact this guy IS disturbing all the way down the line .

_**The Next morning **_

We had a straight shot out of the attic through the house and out the door toward the farm again . I knew that we had to keep each other alive as it was my job .

So far so good as things were going however though Leatherface snuck up behind Alvin and Jill and this time I was ready he was gonna kill them NOT this time .

I whipped out my gun and shot him two times in the arm and two more times in the shoulder Alvin and Jill got away for enough time for me to shoot him in the legs taking him out for good . It's gonna be tough but we have to keep going I can only hope that they can get here in time .

"Come on guys we have to keep moving" I said . Sure enough we found the barn where our cars are kept . Upon getting inside I found mine where I restocked on ammo for my revolver Alvin reloaded on his shotgun everyone else grabbed a gun weather it was a hand gun or rifle . We had to end this one way or another .

So after hours of reloading we walked outside but no leather face how weird . From what I could tell it was a helicopter but it wasn't a police one . _Crap NOT what I had in mind _ I thought as it went right over us . And there he was standing there chainsaw in hand ready to gut us like we are pigs .

And we are ready as well since we have our guns loaded and ready as well . But what was strange was he took off in the opposite direction . "Okay that was weird" I said scratching my head . Shaking it off we were able to repair the door's and laced it with barbed wire and several land mines in hopes we can survive several more days . Sure enough we were safe and now I had to make sure to tuck away that profile on Alex so we can show it to the police that way they can track him down subdue him if possible kill him if they have to . I'd perfer if they killed him cause we are going to be helping as well .


	4. Day 3 Help is on the way

**Day 3 Help is on the way **

_**A/n: Well hello there my ghouls goblins boys and girls of the night we are now at day three of this story only two more to go enjoy**_

**Adam's POV **

We soon awoke and noticed that Jill Charlene Sheryl Joe Joel Kesha Kayla Theodore Eleanor Peter and Jonnah weren't there . Until we all got up and noticed that they were dead but not in the house in a meet locker .

Upon investigating I found out that they were killed by two people but as to who I don't know . That was when I found other people here . _Oh no this isn't good I have to warn the others and FAST _ I thought frantically .

Sure enough bolted out of the meet locker and made it back to the farm house when I found Brittany and Alvin Charlie Katy Tommy and Jason looked at me with confusion.

"Guys this is no joke we are being hunted like animals we need to get out of here and FAST" I said with emphasis on the word 'fast' . Still they looked at me so I went on to explain how I found several human bodies plus those of our own brothers and sisters all cut up and on meat hooks .

They looked at me in disgust horror and even in anger but it wasn't me that did it was leather face his brother and the very same old man that worked here . Brittany told me to sit down and take a couple of deep breaths that way I could tell everyone here .

"Alright listen just this morning when I got up I noticed that they weren't there ones like Jill Sheryl Charlene Joe Joel Theodore and Eleanor so I thought that they were playing a game of hide and go seek .

I was wrong so I went to go look for them that was when I discovered a meat locker . Upon entering I found that there were various bodies hung on meat hooks and sure enough the bodies of our brothers and sisters were there hung on a meat hook all dead listen the one that survived all of this was Sally I forget her last name but we have to get out of here" I said urgently . I knew that tomorrow we are going to try and get out of here though I do hope that it works . Boy is Dave is going to be shocked and saddened at this but this wasn't our doing .

Meanwhile Tom Nicole and CJ were mostly healing themselves up from the beatings that they have gotten but as for poor Nicole it turned out that the one who beat her and raped her also impregnated her that night .

And Tom had to be there for her regardless what happened . I however though found the cars and looked for more ammo for my revolver Alvin and the others did the samething they weren't going to go down like this I mean think about it wouldn't you risk your neck to keep them alive however though I don't want them dead and neither does anyone else which is why we are staying in the car barn AWAY from leather face and with the door's locked we should be safe at least until help arrives or something along those lines . I can only hope that we can survive this .


	5. Day 4 Holding out

**Day 4 Holding out **

_**A/n: Well my ghouls and goblins we are now at day four of this story and so far four of the main characters have died as did a few OC's now can the rest survive as well ? Or will they end up like the rest of the recent victims ? Lets find out **_

**Adam's POV**

We were inside the barn where our cars were kept same with our stuff and lucky for us though nothing was removed and thankfully we found our I phones and what not inside the car now then we had to think of something in hopes we could survive through today and possibly through tomorrow . Sure enough we also found a few other things as well like a note from Sally .

_**Dear Adam and the chipmunks I'm so sorry that most of your brothers and sisters are dead but my friends met there fate I was the only one that escaped from the terror of Leather Face now it's up to you guys you have to escape as well from the terror of Leather Face and NEVER return to that slaughter house and find some closer for the deaths of your brothers and sisters but from what I noticed that two of your brothers and sisters were moved from the field to the meat locker and hung on hooks be very careful **_

_**Singed Sally **_

I read the letter over and over to make sure it was the real deal however though this was no prank and no joke and I knew what had to be done we had to stay hidden to make sure that this guy didn't find us and kill more of us .

So that night I barricaded the door's with whatever we could find and hold out for the night . And that's what we did for the rest of the night we slept in our cars while uncomfortable at least we were back in our cars for the night and inside a barn no less .

Tom Nicole and CJ also slept in our cars as well but I didn't forget that we would have to help raise the bundle of joy once it was born as for CJ's sister she didn't make it .

So that night I thought back to when we graduated High school with Simon Jeanette Theodore Eleanor Joe Joel Megan Peter Jonnah and the rest of us it saddened my heart to see them dead and yet I could do nothing about it all I could do was keep the rest of us safe .

Dawn was rising up and I knew that it was gonna be the final day to at least see if anyone was coming to save us .

Unlocking the doors I saw several police vehicles and …. Dave's car along with them helicopters and a van as well a medical van . I knew that I made the right call and it took them a while but over the death of several of my brothers and sisters it wasn't worth it . At least I could see them off in the distance so I had to wake everyone up and with in that time we got ready .


	6. Day 5 Help's arrived Rescued at last

_**Day 5 Help's arrived / Rescued at last **_

**Adam's POV **

I got everyone up and ready to greet the officers I told them to not draw there weapons but keep them hidden should we have to use them on leather face . And moments later the vehicles pulled in Dave's car pulled in as well and we all embraced him in a group hug and yet he was confused at it all . "Adam where are the rest of your brothers and sisters?" asked Dave worriedly .

I shook my head in sadness and told him what happened after we were captured from the hotel . Dave was shocked and angry but when he heard what happened to Simon Jeanette Theodore Eleanor Joe Joel Sheryl Charlene and the rest he simply broke down in tears we soon did as well . What the police soon made them wanna blow chunks can't say I blame them .

So we event told everyone of the killer known as 'Leather Face' sure enough Leather Face came at us and I ordered everyone to draw there weapons we wasted no time in popping him full of bullet holes like swiss cheese every shot that I fired was for one of my brothers sisters he was gonna pay for what he did to my brothers and sisters . Hours later paramedics were able to revive Theodore and Eleanor but the others were either barely alive or dead .

We saw the bodies of Simon and Jeanette and what made Brittany cry for the third time today was when she saw the markings on Jeans stomach it made some of us gag and others cry . I feared the worst that he would survive but when I went to check on him he didn't move an inch .

I removed the skin for a mask and revealed that it was Alex the deranged man who stalked and killed some of us if not all of us . So that afternoon the bodies were found in the bathroom were also wrapped up and were put on toward cemetery .

I looked over toward Alvin who was crying over his own brothers who was with him since birth same with his baby brother they were both with him since birth same with Brittany both her sisters were with her since birth and now today they're dead no longer with her .

_I'm sorry that I wasn't with you all _ I thought sadly as I got back in my car with Brittany as we all drove back toward the hotel and remained there for the rest of the day till we were able to move out .

As we kept driving in silence no less I wanted to put my arm around her let her cry on my shoulder but even my nerves of steel weren't enough for the grieving that came with the death of our own family .

We soon arrived back at the hotel and headed back toward our room sure enough Brittany simply fell asleep from all the crying that she did during the capture at the farm so what we did was we continued on our road trip since it was just us the rest simply headed back and went through with our road trip . Deep in my mind I was blaming myself for my own brothers and sisters death like I wasn't fast enough to get there nor could I have saved them . But deep inside Brittany put her arm around me and for the first time she had this feeling that everything was going to be okay .

**Several years later **

Me Brittany and the rest of us attended our own family funeral it was heartbreaking seeing them like this Brittany and Alvin cried there eyes out and I just didn't feel like doing a whole lot it felt like I was drained of emotion like someone ripped out my heart stomped on it and laughed about it … yea everything was gonna be okay right ? I knew I was wrong but I also knew that Brittany would be there for me 100% so that's one thing that's gonna help another thing is that we are going to support each other .

Other than that the road trip was completed and I litterly enjoyed what I could of it I know that Brittany had a good time but we both knew that deep down in our hearts it would take time for them to heal .

And it just wouldn't be the same anymore . I looked to my left to see other chipmunks here with us like Tom Nicole and CJ so I had an idea but waited until it was the right time to present it to Dave in hopes he would listen .

After the funeral we all casted our roses onto the coffins and left with lumps in our throats and a heavy burden on our own shoulders but the entire school would one day know of what happened. Still though once we were home I asked Dave if I could talk to him in private . "Yes Adam what is it?" asked Dave weekly .

"Alright I know your going to say no so here it goes I saw the other victims while we were being held at the farm there names are Tom Nicole and CJ listen I have an idea how about we adopt them and let them live with us?" I asked hoping it would work .

"I don't know but i'll think it over and i'll give you my answer sometime later in the day" said Dave with a weak smile . Other than that I walked out of his study and decided to watch some TV in hopes it would cheer me up and frankly it took my mind off of what happened .

Thinking back to our days in high school I wondered what it was like for me to even consider risking my neck to keep all of them alive but I guess in the end it was well worth being with them I know deep in my heart i'm gonna miss them BIG time but we all have to 'move on' and I plan to no we as a family plan to move on leave the past behind .

THE END

_**A/n: well my little goblin ghoul zombie and skeleton I hopped you have enjoyed this halloween story as much as I have spent working on it see ya in AATC : Childs play (insert evil laugh)**_


End file.
